fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scouring
The Scouring ( , Human-Dragon War in the Japanese version) is the name given to the great war between humans and Dragons, a thousand years before the events of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Its cause was further explained in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Overview Beginning Before the war, mankind and the dragonkin lived in relative peace until humanity declared war on the dragons for reasons that would be lost to time. The war was the fiercest the world had seen at that point, with the goal of total extermination of the other side, all dragon tribes took part in the war, barring the Divine Dragon tribe which adopted a neutral position. After at least a generation of the war, the dragons were losing the conflict due to their inability to deal with humanity's numbers and fast reproductive capability. Many dragons started to lose hope of winning the war. The Demon Dragon and the War Dragons In order to gain the upper hand against the numerous humans, the dragons requested the aid of the Divine Dragons who had remained neutral though the conflict, they had hoped the Divine Dragons would offer one of their own to transform into a Demon Dragon to spawn artificial soldiers known as War Dragons to repel humanity's armies. However the Divine Dragons refused to take part and fled, however one Divine Dragon girl Idunn was left behind and captured by the Dragons. Idunn was transformed into a Demon Dragon for the purpose of spawning War Dragons for the sake of winning the war and ensuring dragon kind's survival. When Idunn refused to obey orders, the Dragons destroyed her soul and kept her in the Dragon's temple, reducing her to an emotionless state. The Eight Heroes and Legendary Weapons With the Demon Dragon at their command, the morale of the dragons was restored and they gained the upper hand in the war. However this lead would not last as Eight Legendary heroes among humanity rose up at this period wielding the greatest weapons of humanity, created from the mystical powers of the world by the greatest humans solely for the sake of killing dragons. With the eight legendary weapons wielded by the eight heroes, humanity started the final push towards their victory. Ending Winter and victory Around this time a series of elemental imbalances started to occur in the world, in later years these imbalances were blamed on the dragons by the the victorious humans, although a dragon survivor of the Scouring claims that it was actually the tremendous power of Divine Weapons wielded by the Eight Heroes which had caused it. These imbalances forced the dragons to seal their power into Dragonstones and assume a weaker humanoid form to survive. Humanity took full advantage of this new vulnerability in battle, killing the dragons in even greater numbers. Eventually Humanity invaded the Dragon's temple, Dragonkind's final stronghold. Most of the dragons were all killed in the battle along with their leader by the eight heroes during the battle of the temple. However when the heroes leader, Hartmut, reached Idunn at the temple's center, she appeared as a sad little girl staring blankly at him due to not having any orders to follow from the Dragon's now deceased leader. However, upon noticing Hartmut and the other heroes in the chamber, Idunn reacted to their presence, and transformed into the Demon Dragon to repel the invaders, and was subsequently defeated. While Hartmut had ruthlessly slain many dragons, seeing Idunn's sad eyes and hearing rumors of her past appealed to his sense of empathy and he instead used the power of the Binding Blade to seal her, in order to spare her life. Before leaving the temple, one of the Eight Heroes battled the only surviving Dragon, Jahn, the dragon regent's aide and gravely wounded him. After the battle, Hartmut had the temple locked, unknowingly trapping Jahn who had survived the battle. With the death of their leader and most of their kind, most of the remaining dragons retreated through the Dragon's Gate to find a new world to live in. Most of the dragons who remained on the continent were found and killed, the exceptions were the dragons who lived in Arcadia, a Divine Dragon village in Nabata Desert where humans and dragons could live in peace, and the last Fire Dragon Jahn. Trivia * During Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the following living persons were also alive during the Scouring: Athos, Bramimond, Jahn, Nergal, Ninian, Nils, and Idunn. * During Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, which takes place 20 years later, the following of the previous list are known to have died: Athos, Nergal, Ninian (if she has an A support with Eliwood) and presumably Bramimond. Category:Events